


Zeal For You

by bi3ne



Series: tumblr challenges [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi3ne
Summary: You gave the worst birthday present of your life…. or maybe not?





	Zeal For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redgillan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/gifts).



> **Steve Rogers’ 100th Birthday**
> 
> Sarah Rogers gave birth to our favorite Captain almost 100 years ago on July 4th 1918. I’m following the MCU because it’s easier and, let’s face it, we all need a little party to brighten up our mood after Infinity War. Obviously inspired by that magnificent day when we all gathered and read 100 porn fics starring Bucky Barnes.  
> Under the cut, you’ll find Steve Rogers’ biggest fear: a list of 100 emotions  
>    
> This is my first writing challenge in which I participate. I chose two emotions from the list of redgillan on tumblr.  
> The emotion inspiring my story below was 'zeal'.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language.

It was killing you.

You felt like you had to vomit. You were sweating endlessly, your palms were wet, your shirt soaked on your back and under your arms, your hair already clinging on every part of your face, legs shaking.

The nervousness was killing you. You couldn’t even remember the last time you felt like this.

_Great, just great,_ you thought. Why did you have to have such a stupid idea? You should have known how your body would react. You never did this in front of people before and having your first time in front of not just anyone but the closest people to you, your family so to speak, maybe wasn’t the best idea. _And don’t forget some strangers, or rather a lot of strangers being there, too,_ you reminded yourself.

Maybe you really had to vomit.

But you couldn’t back down now. You promised you would do it. You promised everyone a surprise birthday present (except to the one having birthday) and you promised yourself to have something unique, something no one else could give as a present. So, there was no way to pull back. It was just too late.

As if on command you could hear the shrieking tones of the DJ’s microphone and soon after Natasha’s voice. Your body went crazy. It couldn’t decide if it wanted to make you feel hot or cold. But though your body was playing tricks with you, you couldn’t fade out what Natasha was talking about. Right know you wanted nothing more than that you would have never told her of your birthday gift idea.

‘Hey guys,’ you heard her dark voice clearly. ‘Welcome to another extraordinary party! Tonight we celebrate, believe it or not, the 100th birthday of our dear Captain! Congrats Steve!’ The crowd cheered and repeated to congratulate. ‘And I’m sure it will be an eventful evening thanks to Tony Stark and the combination of his huge ego and purse...’

You could hear people laughing at that and an annoyed _‘Romanoff’_ from Tony himself. You couldn’t hide a one-sided smile.

‘Just telling the truth, Tony,’ Natasha winked. ‘Whatever, I know that 100 is no age for a fossil, but we take this as an excuse and celebrate it anyway.’

You could almost hear Steve rolling his eyes at that. Beside the ‘language’ jokes his age was also a reason to make fun of the oh so perfect super-soldier. Thinking about that you felt your heartbeat slow done and more at ease than a few minutes before.

There was nothing you needed to worry about. Steve would never make fun of you. In fact, he would defend you from the others if they dared to make fun of you. But that thought unfortunately didn’t prevent the chills you had, when you heard Natasha say your name.

‘I think now it’s time for another special gift to your birthday, Steve, and I’d like to invite (Y/N) to join me on the stage. (Y/N/N)?’

_Okay,_ you thought, _now or never._

You made your way through the crowd, purposely not looking at Steve but concentrating your gaze on a point above Natasha’s head, because you couldn’t even stand the look in her eyes right now. God, you were so nervous.

Surprisingly Natasha handed you the microphone the moment you stepped on the stage, whispering a few encouraging words in your direction, though you couldn’t understand anything of it, since there was blood rushing through your ears. But you saw her encouraging smile and thankfully you smiled back, glad you weren’t forced to talk more than you were willing to.

‘Hey there,’ you started shyly. ‘I get straight to the point: like Natasha said it’s time for another gift to celebrate the 100th birthday of our beloved hero and friend. I prepared one of my favorite songs that reminds me a lot of you, Steve, and I hope you all will like it. So, let’s start,’ you said with a look at the DJ and immediately you could hear the known melody filling the room.

You liked the song from the moment you first heard it, the rhythm was so catchy and you immediately started dancing. You were still not looking at the crowd or Steve, but when the first line started you locked eyes with him.

_This one thing_  
I'm asking  
One thing I'm needing  
A moment  
That's passing  
Is not what I'm seeking 

You couldn’t say what Steve thought about you standing on the stage and singing a song. No one ever heard you sing before; you always put your singing lessons on times when nobody was around, like in the shower or in the car.

_Like it's the air I'm breathing_  
I want your presence  
Feet on the earth  
Heart full of heaven 

It’s not like Steve ever showed many emotions on his face, but you hoped at least for a little encouraging smile in your direction. But there was nothing than a blunt expression on his face, so you couldn’t help but avert your gaze trying not to let it wander over the crowd and how they would look at you, so as not to lose your nerves.

_Zeal_  
For you  
Completely consumes me  
I can't get enough  
Can't get enough of  
You  
Your fire  
Burning right through me  
I can't get enough can't get enough of  
You 

You closed your eyes, concentrating on the music, feeling the rhythm, listening to the melody and swaying your body to it. How you loved that song.

_I'm after_  
Your spirit  
More than a feeling  
I don't need  
A reason  
To keep chasing who you are 

Why did you even chose this song? It could have been every other song you like. Every song with a simpler text, just something to make the crowd party. But you knew exactly why it needed to be this song. This one really reminded you of Steve and beside the fact you were dancing around your feelings for him, you never told him as a friend, what you liked and appreciated on him. But you were still scared you crossed a line with virtually confessing in front of all these people.

_Every beat is yours_  
You can have it all  
Take over like only you can  
All I'm reaching for  
You and nothing more  
Take over like only you can 

Who were you fooling? Does it really matter, if the crowd liked your voice or the song you chose? After all this was all about Steve and you being thankful calling someone like him a friend and being able to rely on him no matter what. Never in your life did you imagine to have a person by your side giving you the reassurance you always seeked.

_Zeal_  
For you  
Completely consumes me  
I can't get enough  
Can't get enough of  
You  
Your fire  
Burning right through me  
I can't get enough can't get enough of  
You 

The song ended, the DJ fading the last notes into another song with the same rhythm, bringing back the party to the room. You gave the microphone back and were about to climb of the stage, when you felt a strong pull on your arms and something solid crushing to your chest. All the air was forced out of your lungs and so it took you some time to realize that someone was hugging you.

‘Can’t… breath…,’ you managed to say and suddenly you were standing arms length from Steve who looked at you with concern in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry, (Y/N/N), did I hurt you? I just didn’t think about what I was doing, I just needed to get to you, your present, this song, it was-,’ Steve was rambling and you couldn’t help it but laugh at him. He looked at you confused when you brush away some tears that leaked from your eyes from laughing.

‘I’m okay, Steve, don’t worry. You just surprised me,’ you smiled.

‘So did you.’ Steve smiled back. ‘Honestly, that was amazing, I had no idea you could sing.’

‘Well, I won’t call that singing,’ you blushed and before Steve could say something you started explaining. ‘It was all I could think about giving you as a present since the rest of the team told me about their great gifts. It was way out of my comfort zone, but since I never told you before, that and what I really appreciate about you, I thought this was a good idea,’ you explained.

The smile Steve gave you made your heart flutter.

‘It was a great idea, at least because I love to hear your voice. And I really would like to hear more of it, so what do you think, can you sing another song for me?’ Steve asked.

‘Well, normally I’m saving my singing lessons for more lonely places, like the car or the shower, but if you wanna join me there-‘ you stopped. Suddenly realizing what you really said out loud. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, a heat rising to your head and you were sure you never blushed a deeper red before in your life.

‘I-I mean… that was... That was not what I meant… I just thought a quieter place, just the two of us…’ _oh my god, stop talking (Y/N)._

Before you could embarrass yourself more, Steve pulled you so close you could feel his breath tickling your skin. He leaned closer with his head and you almost thought he was going to kiss you, but instead he turned his head slightly, brushing your ear with his lips when he whispers:

‘I’d love to join you in the shower next time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Let me know, what you think!
> 
> The song I used for this fic can be found on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4TDNI5EgH0)
> 
> And if you have an idea of your own and just don't know how to write it, just visit me on tumblr with my pseudo bi-e-ne and leave me a request. I'm happy to help if possible!  
> The same goes for offering any help, I'm always happy to have someone to beta my stories, doesn't matter if you just want to have a look on my grammar or on the content or give me advices of any kind. You're very welcome!


End file.
